Czwarty Doktor( Tom Baker)
thumb Pomimo że Letts i Dicks mieli w planie rozstanie się z serią na końcu tego samego sezonu, co Pertwee, pracowali przy castingu do najnowszej roli Doktora, jednocześnie podczas przygotowań do przekazania swoich stanowisk następcom, producentowi Philip Hinchcliffe i redaktorowi Robert Holmes, który już długo był scenarzystą programu. Letts zamierzał wybrać na czwartego Doktora starszego aktora, by powrócić do wizerunku Hartnella z lat 60., ale po długich poszukiwaniach ostatecznie wybrał Toma Bakera, który zaproponował mu powrót kierownika Działu ds. Seriali, Billa Slatera. Baker miał tylko 40 lat, niemal 15 lat młodszy od Hartnella, ale wbrew temu, że nie był w typie Lettsa, stał się później najpopularniejszy i najlepiej zapamiętany właśnie w tej roli. Grał w serii przez siedem lat, dłużej niż którykolwiek z jego poprzedników i następców, a podczas jego 'kadencji' serial Doctor Who wreszcie rozkwitł i zaczął cieszyć się nieprzerwanym pasmem sukcesów i wysoką oglądalnością. Doktor Bakera miał bardziej ekscentryczną osobowość, czasem uczuciowy i troskliwy, ale czasem też sprawiający wrażenie obcego i tajemniczo dalekiego. Ta dwoistość była zamierzonym ruchem Bakera, usiłował on przypomnieć widzom, że Doktor nie jest człowiekiem i dlatego ma 'nieludzką' postawę. Pod kontrolą Hinchcliffe'a i Holmesa, którzy przejęli od początku dwunasty sezon, Doctor Who stał się dużo mroczniejszym serialem, głównie z powodu wpływu, jaki wywarła nagła popularność i liczne sukcesy horrorów zwłaszcza produkcji Hammer Films. Podczas gdy fani wielokrotnie chwalili ten okres jako jeden z najbardziej udanych, BBC otrzymywała wiele zażaleń od widzów, jak to od Mary Whitehouse, przewodniczącej Narodowego Związku Widzów i Słuchaczy, że program przestał nadawać się dla dzieci, bo mógłby spowodować u nich uraz. Kiedy BBC publicznie obroniła Doctora, Hinchcliffe po trzech sezonach w 1977 wycofał się i zajął produkcją serii thrillera policyjnego Target, a jego następca, Graham Williams, zadecydował o powrocie do dawnego lekkiego tonu historii. thumb Po 15. sezonie pod dowództwem Williamsa, Holmes również opuścił program, a na jego miejsce przyszedł Anthony Read. Williams polecił zająć się w mniejszym stopniu przemocą, a w większym – wątkiem humorystycznym, tak by serial pasował do upodobań Bakera. Aktor zaczął teraz bardzo cenić swoją rolę i często kłócił się z producentami o zawartość kwestii, ale był on niezmiernie zadowolony, kiedy figlarność serialu wzrosła nawet bardziej po odejściu Reada i zatrudnienie Douglasa Adamsa jako redaktora dla 17. sezonu w 1979 roku. Niektórzy fani byli krytyczni wobec Adamsa i jego wprowadzenia zbyt dużej ilości humorystycznej treści, podobnej do tej jaką serwował w swojej książce Autostopem przez galaktykę. Inni jednak uważają, że wiele ze scenariuszy Adamsa wyróżniło tę serię spośród innych, z City of Death na czele. thumb Sezon 17. pokazał serial o wyższej niż kiedykolwiek oglądalności w sieci ITV, szacowanej na 16-19 milionów widzów. Był to właśnie odcinek pióra Williamsa i Adamsa – City of Death. Były przy tym jednak również problemy: dyrektor Alan Bromly porzucił produkcję pod koniec historii Nightmare of Eden z powodu złości na szczegóły techniczne produkcji i sprzeczki z Bakerem, pozostawiając Williamsowi cały nadzór nad ukończeniem historii. Jednocześnie gwałtowny spodek wartości produkcji w przemyśle telewizyjnym przycisnął serię, której budżet mocno zredukowano w porównaniu z okresem, który należał do Hinchcliffe'a. Histroria, którą zaplanowano na finał sezonu, własny pomysł Adamsa, Shada, został zaniechany w połowie drogi, chociaż podjęto już wiele działań co do nagrania. Ostatecznie sezon zakończył się po tylko 20 odcinkach, w styczniu 1980. Williams i Adams rozstali się z programem jednocześnie na zakończenie sezonu: Williams – ponieważ po trzech sezonach miał już dość ciągłych oskarżeń rzucanych na program, a Adams znów zajął się Autostopem..., który teraz przynosił mu coraz więcej sukcesów. Williams popierał decyzję kierownika Działu ds. Serii & Seriali, Graeme'a MacDonalda, żeby oddać stanowisko producenta managerowi zespołu produkcyjnego, Johnowi Nathanowi-Turnerowi. Mimo że MacDonald zgadzał się z zasadą mianowania kogoś sprawdzonego, kto pracuje nad serialem, najpierw zaoferował pracę poprzednikowi Nathana-Turnera, George'owi Gallaccio, który po opuszczeniuDoctora Who w 1977 szybko nabrał doświadczenia jako producent serialu The Omega Factor we Szkockim BBC. Niespodziewanie jednak Gallaccio odrzucił propozycję, więc MacDonald dał ją Nathan-Turner, który zgodził się przyjąć ofertę.